1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved coupling device for a LPG cylinder valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that liquid petroleum gas is widely utilized in ordinary households and the need for safety is strongly desired. However, the conventional coupling devices are only designed for connection purpose and does not have any other function. Furthermore, the conventional safety regulators can only used to shut off gas flow in the pipeline during gas overflow. Hence, in the event that the temperature exceeds a safety standard, such regulators will be of no use to prevent disasters.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling device which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.